


little favorite things

by yumi_moya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wheein and Hyejin love each other but not in this universe I'm sorry, episodic characters (wheein and hyejin), just little moments in their lifes, maybe it's funny idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumi_moya/pseuds/yumi_moya
Summary: - I love you.- I love you too but now you're annoying me.this is translated fromthis russian fanfiction
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 11





	1. unni...

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and trying to make progress in the language <3

"Have you ever thought about our existence?" Asked the black-haired girl looking at the scenery outside the cafe.

"Carefully, your hair is about to fall into the cup of coffee." Said the girl opposite her and continues to drink a cocktail from a straw. They're both in a cafe that's about to close due to the darkness outside.

"Maybe I should do something great in my life before I die." She goes dipper in her thoughts and adds. "Do you want to do something great with me babe? Travel or someting?"

"I didn't mean to upset you but you have a job at the restaurant tommorow. Exactly like every other day of your life." The plastic cup empties with each gulp and Moonbyul crumpled it and put on the corner of the table.

"But you did." Yongsun picked up the empty cup and walked over to the trash bag next to the yawning cashier. Moonbyul follows her back and looks at the outside. "You said it as if you like your job and your strict boss."

"Unlike you, I've chosen my job wisely and..."

"And you didn't used your art education, okay." She interrupted Moonbyul's words and set down on a chair looking into her eyes.

After a few seconds Moonbyul can't help but slapped Yongsun lightly on the forehead.

"What the..?! Have you forgotten which one of us is older?"

"You are? Stop acting like a child." Moonbyul said it loudly and blushed because of other the people are staring at her.

"Look at her! She thinks I am a child and look at her now. You are baby. I can see your ears getting red." She grinned smugly.

"It's because of you." She turned to her girlfriend with a slightly angry gaze.

"That sounds like a child's excuse." Yongsun crossed her arms and her legs under the table with a small victory in her mind.

Moonbyul lightly hits the poor table. "I have the right to do so!"

"I hawe to rite the do seo." She murmurs and takes the cup of coffee to take first sip but spits it out. "I don't like it– I don't like it. It's awful. Let's get out of here."

Moonbyul sees as Yongsun trying to open heavy door and giggles over it.

***

"Yongsun please! Take me to home." Moonbyul are trying to convince sleepy Yongsun at 3am. No comments. Just boss.

"Unlike you, I've chosen my job wisely and I was sleeping while you were in your office with your fucking documents." Yongsun are yelling at her girlfriend but can't help but put on her coat and quickly take a car key. "Moonbyul it's 3 am, are you..."

"I hear our door slammed. Are you coming to the office?" She hopefully asked and began her little happy dance in the middle of the parking lot.

"No, it was neighbor's door, not mine." Yongsun turned the key.

"No! It is! You're really coming." Moonbyul sighed so hard and close her eyes for a while. "I love you."

"I love you too, but now I'm sleepy and you're annoying me."


	2. definitely this

Moonbyul tiredly left the office. But not like her boss' ex-employee who couldn't stand up straight on her legs and was always shaking because of insomnia. And Moonbyul was kind of lucky because she can always stay and sleep under her desk in the office. ( _"kinda sucks"_ Yongsun adds)

When she is home, Yongsun is sitting on the couch drinking something from a flower jug. No comments. Just Yongsun.

Moonbyul can feel it... The comfortable aura of their home.

"Hey," Yongsun picked up two bottle of wine and one of them is already half empty. "How was your day?"

"Day was okay but now it's better." She sat down on the floor and ran her hand through Yongsun's hair. "I want to invite you to take a walk to the dog shelter with me tommorow."

She processed the information for a few minutes but her drunken brain put a block on happiness and Yongsun just took another sip from the jug and nodded in agreement. Moonbyul laughed and laid her head on her girlfriend's knees while listening to her sleepily breathing.

***

"You know, you can quietly scream if you want to." Said Moonbyul entering the shelter and holding Yongsun's hand. "My boss' son are wanting a dog for his birthday, so... here we are."

"No... I'm okay." She looks at all the dogs in the room with tenderness and sadness and trying to keep herself in control.


End file.
